


Nothing But Sheets In Between Us

by Cosexxe



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Body Modification, Crazy, F/F, Femdom, Large Breasts, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosexxe/pseuds/Cosexxe
Summary: Lauren doesn’t use her powers for most things.  She didn’t use them when Camila broke her heart again and again. She’s over it now. She met Ashley, and they’re very happy. But when Camila said she was leaving the band, something inside her broke.Or, Lauren can't let Camila get away with leaving the band, so she uses her secret magical powers to turn her into her and Ashley's lesbian barbie sex slave.





	Nothing But Sheets In Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Work From Home" by Fifth Harmony.  
> If you can think of any tags I need to add, let me know.

 “She said she’s going to leave the band,” Lauren tells Ashley as she enters their house. She’s not crying, she won’t cry over Camila any more.

“You can’t let her get away with this,” Ashley says. “You need to do something about it.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Make her pay,” Ashley says. “Make her pay for hurting you.”

Lauren doesn’t use her powers for most things.  She didn’t use them when Camila broke her heart again and again. She’s over it now. She met Ashley, and they’re very happy. But when Camila said she was leaving the band, something inside her broke.

&&&

Lauren manages to corner Camila before she leaves.

“You’ve been awful to me, Camila. And now you want to leave the band?” Lauren rants. Okay, so maybe she’s not over it. “You can leave the band, but to become my lesbian Barbie sex slave.” Camila doesn’t get to make a single sound of protest before Lauren snaps her fingers and they’re both in Lauren’s house.

“What? Lauren? You can’t be serious,” Camila protests, but it’s useless at this point.

Ashley walks in. “Lauren, what are you-” she trails off when her eyes land on Camila. Camila seems to still be trying to figure out what’s going on, rather than kicking and screaming.

“I going to make her pay,” Lauren replies.

“Lauren, send me back,” Camila insists. “I have places to be.”

“No, you don’t,” Lauren says. Then she continues, her words holding the weight of a spell, “ _From now on, you cannot leave this house. To people other than those of us in this room, you don’t exist to anyone when they’re outside of the house_.” She snaps her fingers, and it’s done.

“Don’t-” Camila starts, but it’s useless. She felt the spell rush over her, she knows that no one outside of the house would hear her if she screamed.

Ashley laughs. “That’s a good start, but what are you really going to do to her?”

“She’s going to be our little slave,” Lauren says. “Well, not so little.” She snaps her fingers, and Camila suddenly aches all over. Her legs hurt, like when her legs get sore from too much dance practice, but a million times worse. She looks down at them and realizes they’re growing. Then she feels it in her arms and torso, too. By the time it stops, she’s six feet tall. “That’s better,” Lauren says. “Everyone knows Barbie is a tall bitch.” Camila had always thought that her short height was adorable. Well, not anymore.

Lauren snaps her fingers again, and Camila feels the growing pains again, this time in her chest. But it doesn’t stop at pain. As Camila’s barely-there breasts grow, pleasure shoots down her spine from where they rub against the fabric of her shirt. Oblivious to Lauren and Ashley, she instinctively reaches up to massage them, and the pain eases while her pleasure increases. Camila’s breasts grow bigger under her hands until they split her shirt.

This snaps Camila out of her fervor and she looks down, horrified. “Lauren, what have you _done_?” Her too-big breasts strain against Camila’s tiny bralette. It’s not too long before that snaps, too. They hang limply around Camila’s arms and back.

When Camila’s breasts finally stop growing, they’re giant globes. Camila looks down. She’d always wanted larger breasts, but this is overkill by a long shot. Camila is pretty sure they’re bigger than her head. Her back already aches, and she hunches a bit.

“Let’s fix that,” Lauren says, and snaps her fingers again. Suddenly, Camila’s back feels a million times stronger, and her sense of balance no longer thrown off-kilter despite her now ridiculous body. Somehow, though, she gets the feeling that Lauren is far from done.

Lauren snaps her fingers again, and Camila’s butt aches, like she’s done too many stairs. She reaches back to massage it, and finds it growing under her hands. The massage feels good, and she continues until she’s moaning. Soon, her butt grows so big that her leggings start to feel tight. Camila only rubs harder, hoping to alleviate it. Her butt doesn’t stop growing, though, and soon her leggings rip at the seams. She’s left in her panties, which are quickly becoming a too-tight thong, with scraps of black fabric leftover from the leggings hanging off of her.

When it finally stops, she looks down. Her legs are stick thin, but her hips have grown, leaving her with a giant thigh gap. She looks behind her and sees that her butt has grown to enormous proportions, possibly even bigger than her bobos, though it’s hard to tell as her butt is wider.

“Let’s get her out of those ruined clothes,” Ashley suggests. Lauren snaps her fingers, and Camila’s naked. She has the urge to cover herself, and when she tries, Ashley and Lauren just laugh.

“An attempt at modesty?” Lauren taunts. “You’re nothing but a slut, and soon enough you’ll be acting like one, too.”

“It’s not too late to turn me back,” Camila pleads.

“Oh, it’s entirely too late,” Lauren says. “You’re never going back to the way you were.” She snaps her fingers again, and suddenly Camila feels a constricting around her waist, like she can’t breathe, like she’s being squeezed by a boa constrictor or a vacuum. She can feel her bottom ribs breaking and reforming differently. When it stops, her waist is smaller than she thought was even possible. “You lost a few ribs and unnecessary organs, and I shrank your stomach,” Lauren says, “but, hey, it’s worth it for a slut like you.”

“Lauren, stop this now,” Camila demands. Lauren gets a scary look in her eyes and Camila thinks that maybe she crossed a line. Lauren is obviously in control, and Camila has no say in the matter.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Lauren instructs. “Not that you’ll be able to do that very well anymore,” she adds, and snaps her fingers again. Camila’s lips suddenly hurt, like they’ve been stung by bees all over. She brings her right hand up to touch her mouth and can feel them growing under her fingers. When they stop, they take up most of the lower portion of her face.

“Lauren, please,” Camila starts to say, but it comes out differently. Her lips are too big to properly enunciate the words.

“Your hands shouldn’t be able to cover your mouth like that,” Lauren says. “They shouldn’t be able to do anything, really. Just sit there and look pretty, maybe finger me if I feel like it.” Lauren snaps her fingers again, and Camila’s fingers feel like they’re breaking over and over again. She howls, the sound emerging differently from her new lips. 

When Camila pulls her hands away from her face enough to see them, they’re tiny and delicate. She’s wearing perfect, light pink nail polish now, though her hands feel so fragile that she’s not even sure she could pick up a bottle of nail polish anymore.

“Your feet need to match,” Lauren says, and snaps her fingers. Camila’s feet feel like they’re breaking, and she can see them shrinking. Her heels also seem to be arching up, until she can’t stand on her feet like that anymore without support, and she falls over. When it finishes, her feet are tiny, smaller than a size 6, and arched up bizarrely. “You’ll only wear the highest high heels now.” She snaps her fingers again and a black, strappy pair appear on Camila’s feet, despite the rest of her being naked. The heels are sexy, Camila has to admit, but they’re nothing she would have picked out. The heels are just too high, more than five inches, she’d worry about falling.

“Well, stand up,” Lauren instructs. Camila gets to her feet, but there’s not a hint of wobble, like she was born to wear these.

“There’s something missing,” Lauren says, like she can’t figure out what, but a moment later she seems to settle on it. She snaps her fingers twice. Camila has to close her eyes, they suddenly sting terribly, like she’s about to cry, or like she got shampoo in her eyes.

When the pain subsides, she brings her frail, useless hands up to her face and feels her eyes- they’re bigger now. Big doe eyes, like a doll. Because that’s all Camila is now- Lauren’s sex doll.

She’s so busy with this that she doesn’t even notice the other change until she pulls her hands away and opens her eyes. Her hair is now bleach blonde, like a true Barbie’s.

“What else?” Lauren asks, and Ashley closes in on Camila. Camila tries to stop her, but with her frail arms and tiny hands, her protesting is useless. Ashley reaches out and grabs Camila’s pussy. Camila has shaved, but not quite recently enough, so her prickly hair rubs against Ashley’s hand.

“Right,” Lauren says, and snaps her fingers. Camila can feel her pussy growing wet under Ashley’s touch, wetter than normal. If she were still wearing her panties, she’d have soaked through them by now. She itches, too, and notices that her pubic hair is all gone, like she’d been perfectly waxed. Ashley rubs at her some more, and her fingers on Camila’s clit feel divine. Camila moans, and suddenly she’s screaming in orgasm when Ashley’s fingers touch her again. She’s coming and seeing stars, and she’s so caught up that it takes her a moment to realize there’s a giant wet spot underneath her.

“Did she just-” Ashley says, trailing off in disbelief, because Camila had actually just squirted.

“That’ll happen every time she comes from now on,” Lauren says. “She’s also easier to get turned on. You may have noticed that her clit is extra sensitive.”

Lauren looks her over from head to foot. Camila looks nothing like she used to. Now she looks like she’s nothing but a bimbo Barbie slut. “Now the only thing to do is to make her brain match the outsides,” Lauren says.

She snaps her fingers again, and Camila feels overridden by pleasure for a moment, until she’s moaning with it. When the pleasure clears, she’s no longer preoccupied with her career as a musical artist, or with fame or success or any of it. All she cares about is Lauren and Ashley- she’d do anything for them. She wants to follow every order they give her, _needs_ to obey them. She wants to have sex with women, as many as Lauren and Ashley will allow her to. She’s so horny, needs to be filled. Not by any men, the thought repulses her, but by dildos and strap-ons of beautiful women. Beautiful women like Lauren and Ashley.

She begins humping herself on Ashley’s hand that’s still on her crotch, rubbing until her juices drip down Ashley’s arm. She needs more, she needs to taste Ashley. “Mistress,” she says, falling to her knees. “Let me eat you out.”

“You can do your best to satisfy her like this. She’s not going to take off her clothes yet,” Lauren says, and Camila begins mouthing over Ashley’s crotch, licking at the denim fabric of her pants.

“She’s nothing but a bimbo slut,” Ashley says, laughing, and Camila wonders if she’s even being effective at all in pleasing her mistresses if Ashley sounds so unaffected.

“She’s our slave,” Lauren says. “You’ll be a good girl for us, won’t you?”

Camila nods fervently, and gets to her high-heeled feet to kiss Lauren and then Ashley. The kiss is wet and dirty, true to Camila’s slut nature. “I’d do anything for you, mistress.”


End file.
